La chica de mis sueños
by kenni star
Summary: Los sueños nos muestran el deseo de nuestro corazón, pero también nos muestran lo que vivimos en otra vida. El amor es tan fuerte que sobrevive a distancias, dimensiones o reencarnaciones. Armin se encuentra con la chica de sus sueños, pero lo que ve enfrente de el no es una chica.


**NOTA: **

**Los personajes son las reencarnaciones de los personajes originales, asi que por eso no siempre van a tener la misma personalidad porque no se trata del personaje. Esto es una aclaracion para que no haya malos entendidos en un futuro, voy a tratar de hacerlos lo mas apegados a su personalidad. Espero esto no sea un problema para que lean y disfruten del fic :D**

* * *

><p>Hay momentos en la vida que te marcan para siempre. Como cuando aprendiste a hablar, a caminar, o cuando te enteraste que tus padres eran Santa Claus. Es gracias a esos momentos que te das cuentas que has vivido con una venda en los ojos; en los que no sabes explicar que es lo que pasaba en tu vida, pero que te lo dicen todo en tan solo unos segundos de tu existencia.<p>

Ese momento fue uno de ellos.

* * *

><p>Siempre desde pequeño he tenido sueños muy raros. Desde que tengo uso de razón, recuerdo que soñaba con un mundo en donde la humanidad era atacada por titanes: bestias enormes que comían humanos sin importar edad o género. Había ocasiones en donde los sueños eran tan intensos que despertaba gritando en medio de la noche. Pero eso no era lo más raro. Conforme el tiempo pasaba los sueños cambiaban, como si estos estuvieran contándome una historia. Siempre en mis sueños yo era el protagonista y vivía dentro de unas murallas que nos protegían de los titanes. También soñaba con otras personas, como por ejemplo dos niños que eran mis amigos y con los cuales me convivía mucho. Lo único que no diferenciaba el sueño de la vida era que en ambos seguía un cobarde y Eren y Mikasa (los niños que eran mis amigos) me protegían de los bravucones todo el tiempo.<p>

Mis sueños eran tan raros que decidí escribirlos en una libreta que se encontraba en el buro, junto a mi cama. Todos los días al despertar escribía lo que había soñado, sin perder cada detalle; y como perderlos, si los sueños eran tan vividos que quedaban marcados en mi piel. Llegó un punto en el que los sueños comenzaron a perder su orden y trataban de fragmentos de diferentes momentos, en diferentes tiempos. Un día soñaba que estaba hablando con Eren y Mikasa sobre ir al exterior, y al día siguiente soñaba con que había entrado a una especia de legión que se encargaba de salir de las murallas y hacer expediciones estando a la intemperie con los titanes. De alguna extraña manera podía recordar el nombre y cada detalle de los rostros de las personas con las cuales convivía a menudo. Fue por es que me sorprendí muchísimo cuando conocí por primera vez a Eruin. Tanto su rostro como su forma de ser eran exactamente iguales a Eren, ¡el chico que era mi mejor amigo en mis sueños! Y lo mismo pasó con Mia, quien vendría siendo la chica llamada Mikasa.

Una vez decidí contarle todo eso a mi madre, pero ella me dijo que solo se trataban de sueños raros y coincidencias de la vida. Llego un momento en el que creí eso, los sueños no tenían mucho sentido y ya habiendo convivido más con Eruin y Mia pude descubrir que no eran tan parecidos a Eren y Mikasa. Todo iba bien, incluso los sueños se habían vuelto más difusos, cuando comencé a soñar mucho con esa persona. Su nombre era Annie y cada vez que aparecía en mis sueños, de alguna u otra manera, sentía como si mi corazón latiera muy rápido y el calor quemara mi cuerpo con tan solo estar cerca de ella. En los sueños dejaron de aparecer esos horribles titanes y fueron sustituidos solo por esa chica. Y por lo que podía rescatar del sueño, Annie era alguien callada, con expresión de parecer aburrida todo el tiempo (yo diría que más bien era muy seria). Su nariz era grande, tipo aguileña; y aunque parezca algo loco, su nariz me parecía muy linda.

No sabría decir si me gustaba o no la chica de mi sueño, pero cuando pensaba en ella una extraña sensación invadía mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Había estado viviendo en ese pequeño pero intimo mundo en donde solo nos encontrábamos Annie y yo, hasta que entre a la preparatoria. Y fue el primer día del curos que marcó mi vida.<p>

La escuela era grande. Fácilmente te perdías en los laberinticos pasillos que tenía. Muchas veces necesite del pequeño mapa que me habían entregado en la entrada para saber como llegar a mi salón. Delante de mí caminaba un chico de mi edad. Supuse que iba en la misma clase que yo, pues que habíamos estado caminando por el mismo rumbo. Estuve tentado muchas veces a acercarme más a él y preguntarle si sería mi compañero por el resto del semestre, pero no me atreví. Así que me limité a observar su espalda. Se trataba de un chico delgado y no muy alto, con el cabello corto y un poco despeinado. Fue cuando me fije en su cabello que algo dentro de mí se sintió incómodo. Su color de pelo me era muy familiar, demasiado. Traté de recordar en donde es que había visto ese amarillo ligeramente ceniza con anterioridad, pero de manera repentina mi compañero se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió. Saliendo de mis pensamientos, revisé a que grupo pertenecía ese salón. Se trataba de mi salón, así que entre detrás de él. El aula estaba casi vacía, solamente alcancé a ver tres personas. Después, todo se volvió muy confuso. El chico que iba delante de mí se giró y me miró de frente. Y me di cuenta. En ese momento descubrí en donde lo había visto antes.

Ese chico ya lo había visto en mis sueños; solo que ahí, era mujer.


End file.
